Kingdom of Pacifica
The Kingdom of Pacifica is one of the Kingdoms that make up Concordia. Overview Ruled by Queen Aeron of House Fiona from Caer Redwood, the Kingdom of Pacifica is a vibrant, energetic land finding its way toward a dynamic maturity. Pacifica stretches over the entire length of the West Coast of Concordia and varies widely in temperament — from the Desert of Flame in the south to the eternally mist-shrouded Forest of Sighs in the north. The people of Pacifica also vary greatly in temperament and the Queen's halls are open to all fae, whether Seelie, Unseelie, commoner, noble, Kithain, or Gallain. It is rumored that Queen Aeron is leaning toward the Unseelie Court. Duchies * Duchy of Goldengate * Duchy of Goodwine * Duchy of Finvarr * Duchy of Evergreen * Duchy of Sunstone Counties * County of Oakhold * County of Selkrest Baronies * Royal Barony of Muirwood Fiefdoms * Arcadia Winery The Gallain Nunnehi The nunnehi of Pacifica have a achieved an autonomy unmatched anywhere outside of the Kingdom of the Burning Sun. The combination of their still-potent powers, their effective alliance with the Garou, and Queen Aeron's laissez-faire attitude have created a climate that allows native changelings more power and freedom than they might have achieved otherwise. Indeed, Aeron often receives speakers from the nunnehi tribes as representatives of foreign powers, and has declared that the rulers of the nunnehi nations in Pacifica are to be treated with respect equivalent to that commanded by Duchess Aoibhell. This caused no small scandal, but the point was made and stuck. Aeron (and by extension all of the Pacificans) gained some respect in the eyes of the nunnehi for this gesture, even though it still holds the seeds of condescension. Still, in accordance with royal command, the nunnehi are treated with respect in the courts of the bay area in the occasions when they choose to visit. Of course, most of their real business is conducted far from the silly, busy Kithain of the cities. There are nunnehi freeholds that no other changeling knows of, and places of power that they share with Garou. They are also quite aware of the machinations within the city courts, and are watching with growing unease the encroachment of the Shadow Court in Oakhold and its environs. As yet, the nunnehi have reached no consensus as to what action to take on the matter, but this is because they are cautious, not ignorant. Selkies Though the selkies take no active part in the politics of Pacifica, they are very much a part of it. The sea is a vital part of the west coast economy, and seldom is a decision made regarding such things in which the seal folk are not somehow involved. For more on these Gallain, see the articles Selkie (CTD) and Rocky Shore. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox. # CTD. Nobles: The Shining Host, p. 52. # CTD. Changeling: The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition, pp. 70-71. Category:Fiefs (CTD)